


Frog-o'-Lanterns

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: OW - Party Shenanigans [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anahart, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genji gets shit on a lot for being a little shit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, bunnyribbit, s76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: What’s life without a party?As far as Lucio’s concerned, Overwatch needs a little relief from all the missions and stress the almighty Commander had forced upon them. Halloween is approaching so why not use it as an excuse to party? A little fun never killed anyone- yet.Jack’s gonna be pissed.(Sequel to Chocolate Bunnies. Overwatch shenanigans ft. A bunch of conflicting ships.)





	Frog-o'-Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the sake of this story, everyone is in Overwatch and technically is good.  
> CW: Minor Swearing
> 
> (Sequel to Chocolate Bunnies but can be read separately)

-

Light filtered weakly through the slots of the blinds, much too bright for how early it was. Hana groaned as the chime of her phone played again, as insistent as ever.

“Ugh, I’m coming!” She covered her face with one hand, the other fumbling around the nightstand for the phone. She opened her eyes, finally locating it on her gaming table among the empty bags of Doritos and Mountain Dew bottles. Her current sponsors always expected her to eat their products by the truckload, especially in her well-known thirteen-hour streams like in the previous night. One of the biggest reason why her sponsors changed every few weeks before switching back again.

Hana swept it all off the desk, pulling herself into the familiar curved cushion of her gaming chair. _I’ll clean it later._

She stared at her own blurry reflection in the monitor and sighed. The dark lines were visible, tracing little ways above her cheekbones. Thank god for the makeup that covered this mess from her fans. She picked up the phone and immediately four notifications flashed onto the screen, all from Lucio. Huh, that’s weird. He’s usually not awake this early, she thinks, looking at the digital clock that sat at the corner of her desk, under the shields of her monitor.

2:54pm.

_Oh._

With a groan, Hana opened the messages, wondering why he hadn’t come in to wake her yet. At this time, Lucio would have shown up at her door with a cup of water and dragged her out of bed.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 20.88.0 connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 2:49am]]

froggy: hai

froggy: u awake?

froggy: me and genji r going halloween shopping with lena

froggy: she said shes gonna bring her gf :)

[[Closure: 2:53am]]

-

Hana frowned at the screen, contemplating her choices. Lucio had decided to work on his music last night instead of streaming with her. Of course, like a sensible person, he had slept earlier, probably around midnight. Genji, however, had streamed with her until four am, yet he was awake.

She was tempted to just throw her covers back on and sleep, but she thought about Lena. She hadn’t seen the cheerful Brit in a while, Lena having gone back to Britain to spend a week and a bit longer with her girlfriend, Emily, during Thanksgiving.

Sleep will have to wait, she sighed, getting up from the chair and heading toward the washroom to look for her concealer makeup. Can’t go out in public looking like she’d just literally woke up, she muses looking into her closet for something to wear. Hana pulled out her phone and typed in a reply.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 20.88.0 connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 2:56am]]

rabbit: sure

froggy: great!!

froggy: hurry up to the kitchen ill make u some really really late lunch

froggy: dont be extra late!!

[[Closure: 2:58am]]

-

He had responded immediately, almost like he had just sat there waiting for his phone, she sighs. She’s glad that she has someone like him in her life.

Hana put the phone onto the sink countertop and gazed back into the mirror. She pulled out a small box of pink makeup and applied them to her face, carefully drawing out six triangles.

-

“Well, she’s coming alright,” Lucio smiles, looking over at Genji. “You owe me twenty.”

“Don’t I always?” The cyborg rolls his eyes, taking a brown leather wallet seemingly out of nowhere and opening it up. He thumbed through a wad of bills before he pulled out a slightly crumbled fifty dollar bill.

“Uh, that’s not a twenty...” Lucio frowned, looking at the other man. “That’s probably not even your wallet, is it?”

“Nope.” The cyborg grins, handing the note to him and pocketing the wallet. “It’s McCree’s. He owes me for all those times he had tried to get me drunk back in Blackwatch.”

“Wait, I thought you couldn’t drink.” He frowned, staring at the cyborg.

“I can’t. It made me so sick that Angela had to open me up and figure out what was wrong,” Genji laughs as if it was a fond memory. “He still hasn’t stopped trying since.”

Lucio shakes his head, a smile forming on his face. “You really shouldn’t steal, though, even if he’s your friend.”

“Bah, I’ll pay him back,” Genji sighs, shaking his head at him. “Sometimes, Lucio, you’re just too good for this world.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, looking away to hide the smile on his face. “Where did you put the wallet anyway?” He asks, changing the topic and looking around at him. “You’re still not wearing anything so...”

Genji raises both of his hands, only showing his mask clutched in his left hand. “Poof, gone. _EZ for ninjas_.”

Lucio sighs, looking back at his phone to see if Hana had said anything else. He had already made the breakfast for her and there wasn’t much left to do but wait.

“Isn’t it weird that the last time we were planning a party we were in the exact same room?” Genji suddenly asked, looking around.

“Yea, a little,” he agrees, frowning in thought. He musters up his best British accent. “Ever get the feeling of déjà vu?” He snickers, trying to do the blatant stereotype impression of Lena.

Genji stares at him, his face impassive and as hard to read as his blank face mask.

“What?”

The edge of the cyborg’s mouth lifts, his facade breaking until he had fallen into a fit of giggles -giggles!- and pounded the table with his laughter. “You sound exactly like her!” He laughs, shaking his head. “Do it again! Do it again!”

“Oh my god, was I that bad?”

“No,” Genji continues laughing. “Say it again so I can show Lena.”

“Um-“

“I’m hungry,” Hana interrupts from the door. They both stop and turned to look at her. She looks between them for a few seconds. “This seems familiar, except Genji doesn’t have a cup of coffee to pour down the drain this time along with his dignity.”

Lucio laughs at the memory. “Do you want me to make one so he can do that? Plus, we are also going to get Lena right after this as well.”

“No,” Genji sighs, covering his face. “Will you let that go? I was going to drink it but you told me to help you guys.” Hana snickers at him, mouthing ‘sure’ to Lucio. “Just go eat your breakfast or something!” The cyborg exclaims, faking exasperation. “You’re already late.”

Hana laughs and sits, smiling at him behind the weariness in her eyes. He could also hear the quiet, unvoiced stress under the cheerful tone of Genji’s voice as well. Lucio felt his own tiredness, not from lack of sleep, but the extra work everyone was given in Lena’s absence. The speedy Brit could get twenty things done in the time they did one. They all needed a break.

-

“Lena, I think your friends are here!” Emily called, pulling on her sleeve.

“Hm?” Lena turns, seeing a small crowd of people forming at one of the entrances, calling Lucio and D.Va’s names. “That’s then alright!” She grabbed hold of Emily’s hand and zipped through the crowd, narrowly avoiding people as she jumped forward in time. The crowd parted in surprise, letting her come to an abrupt stop with her bedraggled girlfriend in tow.

“Lena!” Hana immediately saw her, a genuine smile touching her face. The gamer held her arms out for a hug as the name Tracer floated around the crowd.

“Lena- _chan_!” Genji laughed, beating Hana to her, rushing forward in a flash of green light. He picked her up in his strong embrace and sat her on top of his shoulders. “You’re late! Where’s this girlfriend of yours.”

“I’m never late,” she scowled, struggling to stay balanced as he swung around looking for the girlfriend in question. The crowd snapped pictures of her propped on top of the cyborg, recognizing them both from the disbanded Overwatch long ago. Emily was standing a few feet away, looking bewildered and trying to fix her windblown hair. “Emily, come here, luv.”

“Hi.” The redhead stepped forward nervously, looking between her friends that seemed so wild and crazy compared to the normalcy of a life that Emily had.

“So you’re this girlfriend that Lena had fallen heads over heels for,” Genji muttered in a tone so dark that if she hadn’t known him for as long as she did, she would have thought he was upset. Emily didn’t, however, fidgeting nervously with the edge of her shirt, unsure of why the cyborg didn’t seem to like her.

“Um, yes?” Emily met her eyes and she smiled, trying to reassure her.

“You’d have to tell me all about it!” Genji laughs, shaking his head. “Lena was super choosy about her partners back then, right Lena?”

“Was not!” She exclaimed, smacking her hand against his helmeted head. “You’re just jealous because you found out I was lesbian!”

“Not true!” He replied too quickly. “I had tons of people going for me.”

“Yeah,” Lena snorted sarcastically. “Like tons of people were going for the dark edgy ‘I-just-got-killed-but-I’m-not-dead’ cyborg ninja type.”

He tilted his head up at her so the green of his visor met her eyes. “What do you know?”

“Whoa!” Lena fell back in surprise as he let go of her legs, making her tumble head first off of his shoulders. He laughed as she quickly recalled and blinked backward onto her feet. “Not fast enough!”

Genji laughed again then turned back to Emily. “Nice to meet you, Emily.” He shook his head with a smile that she knew he had under his mask. “I assume you are going to be at the Halloween party this year?”

“Halloween party?”

“Yeah,” Hana piped up. “We’re throwing one this year but it’s not going to be a surprise so the Commandad doesn’t give us another one of his lectures this time.”

“What do you mean, give us a lecture?” Lucio snorted. “You and Genji just decided to abandon ship and hide off somewhere while the rest of us had to clean up!”

“You snooze you lose,” Hana replies with a smirk. “Now, are we shopping for costumes or what?”

-

“Emily? What’s wrong luv?” Lena had slowed down to walk next to her. Her group of friends called back for her but she waved them away, saying she would catch up with them.

“It’s... it’s nothing really. I don’t want to sound really petty,” Emily sighed, looking back at the three of Lena’s friends gawking at something through a window.

“It’s fine. What’s up?” The brunette stared at her through warm brown eyes. She felt a rush of affection run through her body.

“Well, it’s just that your friends are just so... cool and interesting and... well, amazing.” Emily looked at Hana, the gamer called D.Va, who was signing autographs for two of her fans. “I feel a little too plain around them, that’s all.”

Lena frowned, concern showing on her face. “Em, you aren’t plain at all! I love you the way you are.”

“But, it’s just that...” She looks over at the three of them again, so perfect and special. The omnic-man does a one-handed handstand, showing off his strength. Her frustration boils over. “Everything about them is surreal. Two of them are celebrities and the other one is a ninja robot man! I’m just me: normal plain old Emily! Even Winston is special. A smart, talking gorilla from the moon. And you! You’re a literal superhero with your time traveling and- and zooming around with this thing.” She gestures to Lena’s chronal accelerator. “I don’t feel like I fit in. Everything about your life is so special and amazing. Everything but me.”

“Emily...” Lena leaned closer to her and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. “Maybe you aren’t special or stand out or have powers like me, but you don’t need to. You’re enough. You’re special to me. My life is wild and I don’t know what’s happening half the time. I need that one normal thing in my life, and that one thing is you. You’re my anchor, Em. You’re more than enough.”

She takes a step back, shaking her head. “I- I don’t feel like I’m good enough for you half the time. There’s just so much. You’re famous and so many people know you but I’m... I'm just me.”

“Honestly,” Lena laughs. “I don’t think I’m good enough for you. I’m never there for you when you need me because I’m halfway across the world. I’m always back late to see you despite being ‘the girl with time on her side’. Whenever I do come back despite how late it is, you’re always up; always there for me, but I can’t do the same. What’s the point in saving the world if I can’t even help the people I love?” She smiles at her. “We’re doing the best we can with each other. Nothing is perfect but we can still try.”

“I know,” Emily sniffs, wiping the tears from her eyes. “But now my makeup’s all ruined.”

Lena laughs again, a wonderful sound that she can’t get enough of. “It’s okay. I’ll help you get it fixed up.” She grabs hold of her hand and leads her toward the restrooms.

“But... but your friends!”

“Bah, they can wait.” Emily sees the mischievous light in her eyes. “After all, I’m supposed to be on vacation with you.”

-

Rows and rows of cheesy props and Halloween decorations dotted the shelves, but none seemed to appeal to their little group, some more than others, Lucio thinks.

“It’s all so fake,” Hana complains, looking through a pile of disembodied plastic parts. “Nothing here is worth my money.”

“Yeah, I know right,” Genji sighed. “But I guess we will have to work with these, seeing how they don’t seem to get any better. We can use these, though.” He holds up a pack of plastic spiders and a bottle of spray web.

Lucio frowned, looking through the shelf. “Why do we need disembodied parts and spiders? Can’t we have a nice, clean Halloween party for once?”

“Don’t worry, we will. ‘Cause I know you’re afraid of spiders.” Hana gives him a wink.

“Am not!” Lucio sputters. He wasn’t afraid of them. It was just that he preferred to be clean. What was wrong with not liking the little creepy crawlers that ran around leaving webs for him to clean up?

“We'll just use them for a little, haunted house photo booth,” Genji reassured him.

“Haunted house?” That picked up his interest.

“Well, since we're probably gonna get in trouble again if we just randomly jump scared people. But if we tell them it a haunted house and to expect it, it’ll be fine,” Hana explains matter-of-factly. "We'll take a picture of them being scared."

“True,” he agrees. “But did Commandad give you permission?”

“Who needs his permission? As far as I’m concerned, we have two commanders.”

-

They could hear Hana and Genji’s laughs from the other side of the aisle, and Reaper had to try his best not to laugh.

“You hear that, Jack,” he snorted, trying to be as quiet as possible. “They don’t need your permission.”

“You gave them permission?” Soldier 76 hissed in reply. “Why the hell would you give them permission?”

“Someone had to. What do you think would have happened last time if no one did?” Reaper asked. “No offense, Jack, but you aren’t the ‘fun dad’ out of the two of us. These things they would obviously come to me first.”

“I can be ‘fun’ too,” he scowled, picking up a tube of white face paint.

“That’s not the way Hana sees it,” the wraith calmly replies, picking out a roll of black fabric and running it between his fingers. It wasn’t too thick and it seemed easy to manage; not being too heavy. “Do you think this is good?”

“For what?”

“Making our costumes for this year.” Reaper turned to look at him. “Don’t you remember?”

“Oh.” Back then, Jack had always seemed baffled by the amount of work he had put into making his own costume every year they had celebrated anything. He literally was Mr. No-Fun, saying he shouldn’t waste his time and finish up the never-ending paperwork. “Making costumes for us?”

“Yes.” Reaper’s reply was immediate and firm. If he hesitated, he knew his partner would bail out in the split second he had to reply. “I think we can go as the headless horsemen, but you will look like a very nice Jack ‘o lantern.”

“Stop with these puns,” Soldier laughs, shaking his head. His mask hid his face but Reaper knew he was smiling.

“I’ll never stop as long as they make you laugh.” Reaper stepped forward, bumping masks with the other man as a substitute for a kiss. They both look up as they hear a snicker above them.

“Shut up, they’ll hear you!” Lucio whispered. They both saw the top of Hana and Lucio’s heads peeking over the shelf dividing them, a not very sound-proof wall. Reaper looked under the shelf, only seeing Genji’s feet there, and snorted.

“Oops, too late.”

“What’s happening?” The cyborg called up to them, trying to stay quiet.

“They were trying to be romantic but Hana ruined it,” Lucio hissed. The heads disappeared from the top.

“Get down from there!” Soldier ordered in a tone everyone came to know as his Commandad voice. “Or I’ll-“

“Never!” Hana called back, peeking over the shelf again.

“Why are you so worried?” Reaper sighed. “They’re just having a little fun.”

“I’m worried it’s gonna get us kicked out from the store. Again.”

The wraith sighed again. “I’ll get them down, don’t worry. Watch and learn, Jack.”

Reaper snuck his tendrils of smoke under the opening of the shelf and wrapped them around Genji’s ankles. If he was right, Hana and Lucio were balanced on top of they cyborg’s shoulders. He didn’t wait for him to realize the shadows pooled around his feet and immediately pulled, sending the cyborg tumbling over. Hana and Lucio let out twin yelps of terror as they disappeared from the top and they heard a sound of something crashing into the floor.

“Reyes, what the hell?” Soldier immediately abandoned the objects they were looking at and ran out the aisle and toward the other. Reaper grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and stopped him.

“Relax, Jack.”

“Relax?” He turned to face him. “You could have killed them! What the hell are you thinking?”

Reaper shook his head, a smile on his face. “Trust me, they’re fine. Genji is with them.”

Soldier pulled his sleeve out of his grip and stormed out the aisle. He sighed and followed the other man. They turned onto the decorations and props isle and saw a very disgruntled cyborg lying on the floor with Hana sitting on his chest laughing. Lucio was still hanging from the top shelf looking between confused and alarmed.

Hana looked up at them when they came into view and grinned. “That was awesome!” She laughed. “Somebody sure knows how to pull a scare.”

“Scare,” Soldier spat. He turned to him. “Yes, I almost had a heart attack. What were you thinking? You could have hurt them!”

“Relax, Jack,” Reaper sighed, looking over to them again. “They’re fine, see?”

“Yeah,” Hana agreed. “Genji caught me and made sure Lucio didn’t fall. Stop being such a cranky grandpa. It’s all in good fun.”

“You could have gotten hurt.” Soldier looked around at all of them. “Isn’t anyone worried about that?”

“I mean,” Hana started reluctantly. “Mercy can literally heal us in seconds. Hell, she could even revive people. Technology’s gotten better, y’know.”

“Plus,” Reaper sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Soldier was overreacting, just like he always had been. “I knew Genji would make sure they were okay.” The cyborg looked up at his name then shakily pulled himself to his feet. “He’s okay as well. He’s been trained for situations like this.”

“Yeah,” Genji snorted. “Training for situations called ‘holding two kids up to look over a shelf while your commander pulls your feet from under you’.”

“Lighten up, Jack,” Hana sighed. “Y’know, not everything has to follow the golden rules. Have you ever been young before or anything?”

“Yes,” he growled. “But that’s not the point.”

“You just gotta loosen up. You’re so stiff all the time, that’s why you’re always against parties or even thinking of planning them.” Hana frowned. “But didn’t Overwatch have parties back then? Commander Reyes told me you used to organize them.”

Reaper sighed, running a hand over his masked face. There was no way this would end well.

“I’m not stiff,” Soldier started, his voice low. He sounded angry and that usually was never good. “And I do know how to plan fun parties.”

“Do you?” Hana challenged, a little competitive edge to her voice. “For whom? Ages seventy and up? I’d be surprised if you even dressed up this year instead of sitting there in a rocking chair handing out candy.”

“Hana,” Reaper winced, hoping she caught his warning tone.

“Fine.” Soldier stepped closer to her and gazed down at her, using his height to try and be more threatening. “I’ll make my own costume this year and see what you think.”

“A competition then?” Hana smiled wickedly. “Who will judge this then?” They both turned to look at him.

“Commander Reyes.”

“Reyes.”

They said in unison.

Reaper sighed again, looking between them. They weren’t being serious, were they? He’d laugh if this was one big prank to pull on him. Soldier abruptly turned to leave, striding down the aisle with his head high in the air. Something told him not to follow him the other man, despite how much he wanted to go see how badly his pride had been tainted. He looked back at Hana who was watching Soldier leave with a smirk on her face.

She opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by a voice above them.

“Um, can I have a little help before any more drama happens?”

They both look up to see Lucio still hanging there from the top shelf, his fingers wrapped tightly around the metal edge. Genji laughed and climbed up to him then easily carried him back down. He looked a little shaken but mostly okay.

“What’s the situation now, Commander,” he asked, looking at Reaper.

“Well,” the wraith sighed, looking to the direction Soldier had gone and hoped he would come back. “I guess I’m not winning that couple Halloween contest if I’m just gonna be by myself.”

-

Commandad.

How dare? Where was the respect? Hana and Lucio even called Reaper, ‘Commander’. Not ‘Commandad’ or ‘Papi’ or ‘Dad’, the biggest insult. Sure, he worried about them and asked if they were fine after fights, but Dad? He wasn’t a father.

Soldier sighed, running a hand over his masked face. Maybe he was overreacting.

He heard footsteps approaching and raised his head to look, expecting Reaper to be there. Instead, it was Ana, who always seemed to be there when he was in trouble. Reinhardt followed behind her, chuckling from a joke she probably had said or something.

Was literally everyone from Overwatch in this very same Halloween store at this very moment? It sure seemed like it.

“Oh! Hello, Jack.” Ana stopped in front of him, a package in hand. And then: “What’s wrong this time? I saw Lena and the others here as well. Are you with them?”

“Lena? She’s here too?” Soldier snorted. “Who isn’t here at this point?”

“You’re looking down, my friend!” Reinhardt shouted, his booming voice carrying easily through the thin shelves that served as walls.

“Did you fight?” Ana sighed. “Again?”

“Yes... well it wasn’t really with Gabe this time, though.”

Ana frowned in thought then immediately caught on, being the perceptive sniper she was. “So I assume this is about the party then.”

“Party?” He remembers the last time they had thrown a party. He’d almost been convinced she had been responsible enough to throw a normal one. Then they had exploded an entire cake on him. Literally. “What party?” He asked, trying not to sound too alarmed.

“Yes, Jack. Lucio had told Athena to post it onto our private forums. Did you not check?”

“The forums?” Yes, Soldier vaguely remembered those. They were created by Winston back during the ‘golden days’ of Overwatch before the organization had been shut down, but mostly the members used it, not him. “Haven’t they been shut down?”

“Surprisingly, no.” Ana shrugged. “Winston only found this out recently and told the others. They’ve been inactive all this time, but not deactivated.”

“Don’t worry,” Reinhardt laughs. “There’s no confetti this time.”

“So, Lucio is setting this up,” he hummed in thought. That only reassured him slightly.

“Da, there is nothing to worry about!” Reinhardt laughed. “This party is in good hands.”

“Speaking of which,” Ana started. “Why are you here, Jack?”

He looked around them. “I was... getting some things for my Halloween costume.” He quickly snatched two boxes off the shelf without looking at what they were.

“And you are going to be...” Ana looked at the boxes and took them from his hands. “A panda?” She turned them so the labels faced him and he saw that one was a white face powder and the other was black.

“No,” Soldier sighed, thinking frantically. “I was going for... like a vampire- or something because they are, uh, pale.”

“Okay,” she said simply, handing him back the boxes and not questioning him. “Well, Reinhardt and I were here to get some face paint and this.” She holds up the package in her hands. It was a simple pirate costume with a vest, an eyepatch, and a bandanna.

“You’re going to just wear that?” Soldier frowned, disbelief in his voice. “What do you think Reyes would say about that kind of outfit?”

“That’s not all,” Ana sighs, shaking her head. She gestured to Reinhardt who was carrying a pair of tall boots, lots of belts, metal straps, rings and a bunch of different coloured clothes. “Who do you think I am, an amateur? I don’t have time to start from scratch so this is what I’m starting with. You’ll see.”

“Are we still going to the pet shop after?” Reinhardt asked, giving Soldier a side glance.

“Yes, of course. I can’t be a pirate without a parrot.” They turned to leave, heading out the aisle towards the checkout counter. “Plus, Ganymede needs a friend.”

“Bird?” Soldier muttered to himself. “Pets are not allowed at the Watchpoint,” he sighed, picking up the containers of face paint. But who even listened to him anyway, let alone Ana?

-

“We need a piñata and that is final,” Hana said as they checked out their pile of stuff. It had taken extra long since Reaper had to go apologize to the manager for apparently causing property damage for the small dent in the tile from Genji falling over. She had quickly covered the costs with her gaming funds and two autographs from her and Lucio. The manager seemed scared of the wraith -who wouldn’t be?- but was won over by his good humour.

She looked over the supplies they had brought over to counter: the spray spider webs, fake plastic spiders, rolls of cloth for Reaper, face paint and a plain horn headpiece she bought for Symmetra, trick-or-treat bags, non-permanent spray paint, streamers, and a bunch of more decorations.

And candy. Lots and lots of candy.

Hana was thinking that this day wouldn’t get more exciting just when the cashier smiled nervously at them after scanning all their items.

“Uh, sir? Do you have the package for your costume?”

“What.” Reaper turned to her, not even phrasing it as a sentence.

“You know...” She gestured to Reaper’s robe, armour and mask. “The costume. I need to scan the package if you would like to buy it.”

“My what?”

“The package for the costume?” The cashier squirmed nervously at the wrath who looked over her by at least two feet.

Hana covered her mouth with her hand, trying her hardest not to laugh. She met Lucio’s eyes and saw that he was trying to do the same. They heard a snort and all looked over at Genji, who was leaning over the counter, trying to not fall over.

“Commander,” he finally laughed, out of breath. He put a hand on Reaper’s shoulder, something most people wouldn’t do to the ex-mercenary, but Genji was Blackwatch, and according to McCree, Blackwatch was family. “She thinks- thinks-“ He wheezed again between laughs, trying to catch his breath. “Costume! How much is this costume, Commander-“

“Shut up,” he literally growled, spinning around and hitting the cyborg in the chest. Genji was flung back a few feet, crashing into a small shelf of paints and powders. They spilled all over him, instantly covering his metallic body with neon colours and sparkly powders.

Hana and Lucio started laughing as Reaper stomped away, forgetting about the items he had bought.

“Dude, are you alright?” Hana held out her hand for the fallen cyborg. She knew that he was probably fine under all the metal pieces. He often told them of how he survived Doomfist hitting him from mid-air when the man was still in Talon.

“I’m fine. Reyes-san has done much worse, I assure you.” Genji sat up and waved lazily at the cashier. “I’ll pay for the damage- and his costume.” He ran his hand down his chest and it came away sticky with mixes of red, orange, blue, pink and green paint. “Huh. My Halloween costume? Paint-covered cyborg ninja.”

“How are you going to be a ninja covered in bright neon colours? Not to mention the sparkles,” Lucio snorted. “Ninja? More like exotic robot dancer.”

“I can do that too,” he hummed, trying to wipe the paint from his visor but only ended up smudging even more over his mask. “But Hanzo would have my head after what I wore last Easter.”

“You can wear that too,” Hana laughed, handing him a tissue. “Exotic neon sexy cyborg bunny dancer ninja.”

He laughed, taking the tissue and wiping his mask, only succeeding in smudging it even more. “I can’t see!”

Lucio took a few napkins from her and leaned over Genji. “Lemme help.” He patiently wiped it all away for him. “You’re like a thirty-year-old robot baby man.”

Hana laughed as she finished paying for the items they got and apologized again for the damage. The manager seemed more than happy as he watched them go, muttering about having to fix the floor.

-

They met up with Lena and Emily again at the candy store, or rather, Lena had run right into them.

“Candy!” She ran into Lucio and pulled him along with her, pointing and talking so fast that he could barely keep up with her. She blinked forward and he could only keep himself from falling because of his roller skates at allowed her to pull him along. “They're having a sale at that bulk place! There are little frog marshmallows and everything! You have to come see them!”

“Lena, calm down,” he laughed as she suddenly stopped, almost sending him crashing into her.

“Look!” She pointed at the little frog marshmallows and cooed. “They even have bunnies!” Hana and Genji had to run to keep up with them. Lena froze, mid-sentence and stopped to stare multicolored cyborg. “What happened to you, for like the literal five minutes I was gone?”

“Well, I was-“ Genji started.

“It’s his Halloween costume,” Hana interrupted. “Remember that bunny costume you gave him during Easter? He’s gonna wear it again with that.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Wait.” It was Lucio’s turn to interrupt. “Where did you even get that?”

Lena’s face went red at the question. Emily just came back with a small bag of frog and bunny marshmallows, looking much happier than before. “Get what?”

“You know, the bunny costume?” Lucio prompted. “Lena told Genji to wear it after he lost a bet to her.”

“Wait, the bunny costume?” Emily laughed. “So that’s where it went. Lena hated it so much and one day it just disappeared so I thought she got rid of it. I assumed she donated it or something.”

“Hold on,” Genji shook his head. “Where did you get it then? Was it worn already?”

“No, don’t worry,” she reassured. “I had bought matching ones for me and Lena last Halloween but she somehow lost it around April before we could wear it. I should have just bought it later so she couldn’t have ‘lost’ it.”

“So, now I’m getting hand me down clothes from Lena,” Genji mused. He turned to Lena. “I can give it back to you if you still want to match with your girlfriend.”

“Wait,” Lena started in disbelief. “Did you actually keep the thing?”

“Yeah, he did,” Hana smirked. “After we made our great getaway and were stuffing our faces with Doritos and Mountain Dew, I think he got drunk off of caffeine and he said he loved the costume so much he would keep it. Then he asked me if he could keep it.” She shook her head at the thought. “I would have burned it if I were you.”

“You actually kept it,” Lena asked again, looking at the cyborg.

“What was I supposed to do with it?” Genji exclaimed. “If I started a fire like Hana said, Morrison would come running to kill me again with Hanzo. Plus, I knew I could get you back for it one day.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned.

“I’m sure that your girlfriend would like to finally see you in the costume that she had bought for the both of you. So you can match, you know.”

“Ooh! That’s a good idea,” Emily agreed. “I wanted both of us to wear it this Halloween but it had conveniently gone missing during the Easter party you had been in Gibraltar for. I knew that costume he was wearing looked too familiar in the photo you sent me!”

“But, Em! I don’t want to wear it! Isn’t there anything else?” Lena protested.

“Why not?” The redhead frowned, looking at her girlfriend. “Don’t you want to win that couple’s contest thing?”

“Yeah, but...” Lena sighed. “I just don’t like lace.”

“Lace? What does that have to do with it?” Lucio frowned. Hana quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and he looked at her with confusion.

“It’s... itchy.” The Brit grinned awkwardly, then looked back at her girlfriend. “I can’t run in it because of that? So... I didn’t want to... um... wear it.”

“You know, we could have changed it a little if you wanted. But instead, you gave it to one of your friends to wear as a punishment.” Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m pretty sure Genji enjoyed people looking at his ass, though.” Hana laughed. “It was an improvement from seeing him naked all the time, though. You should have seen Jack’s reaction.”

“Did not!” Genji protested. “And I’m not naked. Omnics don’t need to wear clothes and I look like one.”

“But even Zenyatta wears pants at least,” Lucio counters. “There’s no reason for you not to.”

“Bastion doesn’t!”

“How hard do you think it would be to find pants for his non-humanoid shaped body? For you or Zen, that would be easy?”

“Bah! Whatever!” Genji sighed. “I’ll just give the costume back to Lena and she can wear some more tight latex over it or something. We are wasting time.”

Hana snorted, meeting Lucio’s eyes and he shrugged. “Well, we still don’t have any of these candies and might need more decorations since Commander Reyes might not be helping us anymore.” He gestured to the frog and bunny shaped marshmallows. “And I really want some of these.”

“What are- O.M.G. They are so cute!” They match us, Lu! A bunny and a frog! Someone knew and someone deserves a raise.” Hana grabbed a plastic bag on the edge of the table and started filling it with the wrapped marshmallows then headed to the counter to pay for them. “Think we have enough now, don’t we?” She asked when she got back.

They all looked over to the bags of things they had bought and agreed on that. Out of the eight bags, four of them were only filled with candy and chocolate bars.

“We still need pumpkins!” Lucio realized.

“Pumpkins,” Emily murmured in thought. “I think I know a farm nearby that sold some!”

-

There were hundreds of cheerful orange pumpkins that dotted the hillside of that farm and they had no problem finding them. The farmer allowed them to borrow his truck to bring back thirty-odd pumpkins- enough for everyone back at the base and extras for decorations. Genji suggested that they have a pumpkin carving contest as well, knowing how he could literally cut one up in the air in seconds.

The ride back was a little boring, planning out the party and sorting the things they bought. Lucio sat in the back of the truck, counting the pumpkins and decorations with Tracer while Emily and Hana made a list of materials. Genji, being the oldest and probably having experience driving trucks when he was younger, was voted to drive despite his protests. They knew he probably had stolen a few trucks back then. It was pretty late by the time they got back so there was no greeting comity of worried Angelas or Fareehas.

“Where are we gonna put everything?” Lena piped up, looking at the truckload of materials that they were unloading.

“Well, Torbjorn had reopened and cleared out a few storage rooms.” Genji pointed to a building separate from the main base. “But we don’t have to hide the fact that we’re throwing a party, right?”

“No.” Lucio hopped down the back of the truck with the last pumpkin in tow. They now had everything unloaded. “But first, what do we do with the truck? Do we have to bring it back first or do it tomorrow?”

“Well, I think it’s a little late,” Lena replies, looking that the setting sun. “And how are we going to get back? We still have to plan the party.”

“I can drive it back,” Genji offered. “I can put a motorcycle in the back to drive back after.”

“Aren’t you tired, though?” Hana frowned. And where are you going to get a motorcycle?”

“Nah, I’m okay,” the cyborg reassured. “And I happen to know that Reaper has one.” He walked over to the front of the truck and pulled open the door.

“I don’t think he’d let you borrow it. He might be mad at you,” she warned.

“Who says he needs to know?” Genji climbed into the seat before dropping back down. “Lena, come get your girlfriend. She’s sleeping and drooling everywhere!”

“Don’t wake her!” Lena laughed as she headed over. “I have to get a picture.”

Lucio turned back to their pumpkins. “I think we should get Reinhardt or Fareeha’s help to carry this.” He looked over to the building that Genji pointed out. “I hope there’s enough space.”

“Don’t worry, there will.” Hana looked back that the darkening sky then to the base. “Do you want to get them or should I?”

“I’ll get them, don’t worry.” He turned to leave, activating his crossfade suit to speed mode and raced away.

-

“Angela?” Lucio slowly pushed the door open. According to Torbjorn, whom he passed in that hallway, informed him that Fareeha was in the doctor’s office.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming.” The doctor hurried into view, her hair messy and her clothes slightly wrinkled. “What’s wrong, Lucio? Did someone get hurt?”

“No, everyone is fine,” he reassured. “I’m looking for Fareeha, that’s all.”

“Oh, Fareeha.” The doctor looked down and smoothed down her shirt, trying to hide her blush. “Um, yes. I’ll get her. Just give us one minute.” Angela hurried away, her hands wrapped around her body.

Lucio frowned. They weren’t having a fight, were they? She had looked a little disoriented and upset. He waited patiently for about five more minutes before the door opened and Reinhardt walked in.

“Reinhardt! I was just coming to get you after.”

“What is it that you need, my little friend?” The man boomed, his voice echoing in the room.

Lucio smiled at his never-ending enthusiasm. “Not much. We need your help carrying some things.”

Reinhardt laughed heartily, hitting him none too gently on the back. “Don’t worry. I’ll have your back for this task.”

The door connecting Angela’s room to her office opened and Fareeha walked in, drying her hair off with a towel. “Hello, Lucio.” She nodded at the other man. “Reinhardt. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, uh, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” he started.

“No, no, it’s fine.” The Egyptian women smiled. “It wasn’t anything that was a once in a lifetime thing anyway. There’s always tomorrow.”

He frowned again. What? “Well, I need both of your help,” Lucio stated simply. “We went to the store today and bought decoration for the party next week. Also a lot of pumpkins as well. Basically, we kinda need your help to move them all.”

“Pumpkins?” Fareeha prompted. “Is it for the event you have planned?”

“For the Halloween party!” Reinhardt exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “Smashing idea!”

“That’s right.” Lucio grinned. “I guess some people saw that post. C’mon. We have tons of work to do.

-

The morning came quickly after that, and Hana had woken early to start with the decorations. They had a day to finish setting up everything. Lucio and Lena joined her shortly after, speeding around with his music playing in the air. Emily had gone around and found construction paper and started making paper cutouts of bats and pumpkins, which she then glued to the end of streamers. Lucio and Lena sped around like a well-oiled machine, putting up decorations as fast as they could make them.

“I need a break,” Lucio huffed, wiping his face with a rag.

Hana laughed at him, putting down her scissors and cracking her knuckles. She pushed the scraps of paper to the side. “We’re pretty much done anyway.”

Lena taped the last corner of the orange decorated tablecloth under the table and sighed. She stood, stretching. “I hope so. My back is so cramped that I think I need to go lie down for a while.”

They had finished hanging streamers from the ceiling and stuck paper bats and pumpkins on the walls. Emily came up with the idea of using the washable paint to spray over the paper cutouts so they didn’t have to cut so many out. They just hope that they were washable otherwise they would be having bats and pumpkins decorating their walls for every single event after this.

Genji had come back early that morning with a few packs of drinks he had bought on the way back and collapsed on the couch to sleep. He was still there when Hana walked by, sweeping the scraps of paper with a broom. She stopped and looked down at him, an idea coming to her head.

“Hey, you guys still have some extra paint?” She grinned wickedly at them. “I have an idea.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, chapter 2 will be out on Halloween and chapter 3 will be the day after that.  
> Specific ships people want to see (more of)? Otherwise, I’m going to stick with the ones from last time (ZaryaMei, Symmrat, R76, Pharmercy, McHanzo, Anahart, Bunnyribbit, etc..) Also, costume ideas for Lucio, Doomfist, Orisa or Bastion?


End file.
